Computer programs and processes are created for performance analysis and for creating solutions for building systems and performing processes. Many of these systems and processes are complex, and creating the programs to perform the analysis and to create the solution takes a significant amount of time. In addition, when the process or system is complex, it is difficult to program all of the steps that require performance due to the amount of detail required for the solution. Moreover, because of the significant time required, sometimes months, the process or system required for the solutions may change before the programming is complete. Therefore, an improved builder/seeker system is needed to perform analysis of requirements for a solution and to do so in a more responsive period of time. Additionally, a more advanced form of a builder application is needed to facilitate the capture and modification of instructions and data associated with a seeker and the process to which a seeker is intended to address.